Problem: Express this number in scientific notation. $179{,}600{,}000$
There are $\exponentColor{8}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{1}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $179{,}600{,}000 = \leadingColor{1}.796 \times 10^{\exponentColor{8}}$